Tears
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: a short Sango and Sesshomaru story. Sesshomaru rescued Sango after she killed herself, and in the process of making sure that she is recovering, he slowly starts to feel for her.
1. Tenseiga

_Author's Note: I was watching Inuyasha when I suddenly thought "Sango and Sesshomaru would be such a good couple". This is really weird as even though Sango is my favourite charcter I don't even like Sesshomaru at that time. But I went to read fan fictions with these two in it and as a result I really think that they are a good couple and should be together. I actually really like Sango and Miroku being together…but I do think she kind of deserves better- someone completely completely faithful. So after reading so much fan fictions I decided to write my own._

_Right now this is kind of a random drabble-maybe a collection of one shots? I guess you could call it that as it will be kind of short with no big plot or something like that. It'll just be a Sango and Sesshomaru getting together. This is the first part and if anyone want to read it then I'll continue. If this one is successful then I might actually be tempted to write a proper Sango x Sesshomaru fan fiction._

_Word of warning: not a happy happy story._

* * *

Darkness…

Replaced by light along with pain. Once more, Sango felt the pain that had disappeared with the light of her conscious, as well as that familiar face of the one she still loved despite everything.

She knew that her wound was fatal because she had been the one that caused it. After she finally killed her beloved brother by tearing off the shikon shard in his back, she had reversed her grip over her sword in order to stab it into her heart.

No more this, she had whispered as she embraced Kohaku for what she believed to be the last time in this life, I am so tired of all this, let it all end out death- as it should have happened that day when our father was killed.

But this was not so.

Sitting up, she found herself lying on some sort of makeshift blankets of fur and discovered that to an extend she was still in her armour as only the hard and un-private parts were removed. Looking around she saw that her weapons were all beside her with the remaining bit of her armour.

Sango was not sure of what was going on, but she was certain of one thing: she was not with her friends. Nonetheless, she was still completely shocked when the one who saved her made their entrance.

The long flowing unbound silver hair and the markings on his face revealed his identity easily.

Sesshomaru, the half-brother of Inuyasha. Sango would have started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation if it wasn't due to the pain of her wounds. It was simply too ironic that he should be the one that somehow saved her, although she was not sure how a dead person could be saved.

Sesshomaru loathed the human race and he usually kill any humans for having the misfortune of merely being in his way and not parting for him to move due to simply ignorance.

"I see that you have recovered." He interrupted her reveries by a voice that was indeed cold and dispassionate. No more or less then what she had expected. "Know that you are live instead of dead due to my actions."

"You did save me then." Sango stated softly.

His amber eyes narrowed and turned colder then she believed to be possible. She couldn't help but to marvel at Inuyasha's bravery for daring to even fight someone who would look like this.

Without any warning, he was right in front of her, his clawed hand around her throat. She would have trembled if it wasn't for the fact that she already considered herself as a corpse.

"I did not ask to be saved." She stated softly in a very flat voice. "I never asked you to interfere either."

Her answer shocked Sesshomaru because up until now, every human and even yokai that he had killed had died trying to remain in this world for just a bit longer. Some had pleaded and begged, others wept while the last group would explain to themselves why they did not want to die.

But this woman…she was asking for death.

"Kill me." Sango continued steadily. "After all, I am only a lowly human to you, and if you really are who you say you are then kill me. No doubt you have already killed many of those that you consider pathetic."

Sango was the one surprised this time, as Sesshomaru actually stood up and left her despite the fat that she engaged in what could be consider as a taunt.

She quickly switched to cursing herself for even wondering about the yokai when she remembered what Inuyasha once said.

"Sesshomaru always think that he is right, so he feels no obligation in justifying himself at all."

"I do not need to explain anything to you." He announced to the yokai exterminator coldly. "As I said before, I saved you and so I will make sure that you stay alive."

"Do not expect any gratitude from me!" she retorted back.

When Sango believed that she was finally alone, she allowed the first drop of tear to fall. Unable to stop the second tear, she yielded and let all the other tears streak across her face. The silent tears then changed to quiet sobbing, which eventually transformed to howling.

She screamed out the name of the one who killed all those dear to her, then the brother she lost due to him, and finally she spat out the name of the one who had betrayed her even as he was starting to make her happy once more.

* * *

Sesshomaru was gripping the katana which had had let that human woman to return to the life she had almost escape by killing herself. He had saved her, even though he was fully aware that she would not be grateful at all.

"It is not as if I sought gratitude." He quickly reminded himself. "I merely saved her because…"

Here he halted. Because? Because? For the first time in his life he needed to justify his actions, but he found no answer that was not idiotic, let along acceptable.

Tenseiga did not persuade him either. He had done what he did out of his free will. The truth was that it he had only been a watcher instead of an actor in this play, he would have said that it was an act done due to an irrational emotion.

The very emotions he loathed as they were weak and weakened the ones who bore them. If he still had any senses left then he should turn back and kill that woman…

But he could not. The truth was that he wanted her to live.

She was a stranger, merely one of his idiotic half brother's companions…

But he saved her.

She was a human, the same specie as the one who caused his father to die…

But he wanted her to live.

She was similar from all those that he had killed before in his long life…

But he already regarded her as different.

He pulled the katana along with its sheath, thinking about throwing it to release his anger and hopefully gain some sort of satisfaction in the action.

The katana would have been hurled away if he had not suddenly heard the sound of her weeping. For some reason it simply upset him and he wanted it to stop at all cost, even if it meant comforting her somehow.

"It hurts my ears." He stated flatly to himself. "That is all."

His walk stopped when the little human girl approached him with that innocent unchanging smile and a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He was able to shift his thoughts by marvelling how the little child could still retain any naivety when she was travelling with him.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin want to know if she can visit the pretty lady now!"

Pretty? Now that Rin reminded him, Sesshomaru had to admit that for a mere human, the woman was rather…pleasing to the eyes.

It must be because of the strength in her, even though she herself was oblivious to it. She had different from the two miko his brother fawned upon by being a grown woman who possessed an air of tragedy that was not flaunted.

Yet he felt that there was an open gentleness in her, unlike his own mother. It was a gentleness that existed alongside with both inner and outer strength- as opposed to Inuyasha's mother.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin repeated again as he tugged at the hem of the pelt that was always on him. "Can Rin go? Maybe Rin can make the pretty lady smile again?"

He nodded a bit too quickly

* * *

_Author's Note: I don't really have much to say other then the fact that I'm kind of shocked at myself for actually daring to put this up! Well, please review if you want to read more as this is a fan fiction I am not sure whether I'll continue or not, so I need support!_

_Note: I do still love the Miroku and Sango bits but I just can't help but to think of her with Sesshomaru. Another effect is that I actually like Sesshomaru now._


	2. kimono

_Author's Note: Thank you for everyone who reviewed but I guess I better make my warning now: this is kind of my random fan fiction right now, so I don't really know when I'll have new ideas and all that, there is no big plan, so I won't be updating on a regular basis._

_Disclaimer: I keep on forgetting to do this lately but basically I own nothing._

* * *

Any sort of excuses were a sign of weakness, because it meant that you were engaging in some sort of activity that required an explanation. But it became worse when you could not even come up with a reason for the offending action. 

That was what he had been doing ever since he saved that woman…he forced herself to call her 'that woman' because he simply refused to acknowledge her as someone different from the rest- who were all nothing but passing faces.

Sesshomaru scowled as he looked at the two kimonos that he held. One was ripped and stained due to dirt and even blood at some part, it was simply made with cotton in a very plain pattern- designed for a woman who would be travelling actively. The other kimono was a startling contrast. It was sewn from a very fine silk with rich embroidery over the whole thing. Ironically, it was also in the colour of coral.1

He did not know why he felt the need of finding her a new kimono when it was her own fault that he had ripped her originally crude clothing.

The truth was that he was running out of excuses whenever she was involved.

Why did he even tolerate her folly? Claiming that her wound had healed, she had been prepared to leave, despite how upset Rin was. Rin barely softened his frown, as he could not forgive his own reaction due to what the child had said.

He was near enough to hear any words spoken between the two humans when Rin ran in the cave with the flowers she had picked especially for who she called 'the pretty lady', after a quick introduction, which led to him learning of the woman's name, Rin quickly moved to her main concern.

"Are you going to stay with us? Rin will be very happy if you do!"

Much to his disgust, his instinct was hoping that she would not say no,

He did not know what her reply was, because he walked away, angry with himself.

He should have let her leave since it was what she wanted, but instead, he had refused- telling her that he would not let her leave because her mind was not healed yet.

"And what is that to you?"

All of a sudden he hated her boldness, what he had previously admired, it was the cause of her facing him without any hesitation, and therefore leaving him a question that he could not answer.

Sesshomaru did not want her to die…he did not even want her to be in a position where she suffered so much as to welcome death so passionately.

"Unlike you," she was screaming, "There are those who would worry if I suddenly disappear! Especially my…"

At this point she halted and began to cry.

He didn't know how he should react- he had never been in a position where he wanted someone to cease their weeping out of a sentimental reason. Before, it was always due to an annoyance, which he ended by delivering the killing blow.

Tears were a weakness mainly involved with sadness, so he never saw them on the face of his very capable and strong mother, while Rin seemed too happy in her naïve way as to have her defence breached.

But the strangest thing was that he did not regard her as weak in any way, these tears did not change his opinion of her.

He wanted to do something, anything that would cease her tears. Not knowing what to do, he stretched out his hand.

She turned away, running from him. At that time, he was only aware of one thing: she must not leave.

His hand caught the end of her kimono, causing the garment to severally rip. At that she had blushed and immediately tried to gather the tattered fabrics together. He was almost relieved at what happened, because it halted her tears.

"Sango, your kimono is rip!" Rin had suddenly appeared, and attached herself to Sango tightly, "At least stay with us until you get a new one!"

For some reason, she had consented to Rin with a single nod.

But why was he the one finding her a new kimono? He could have easily left the matter with Jaken. He knew that Rin had obtained her new kimono by persuading his servant to find her one somehow. Naturally, Sesshomaru did not really care about what Jaken did.

Knowing his servant, it was probably achieved by some ridiculously complicated plan, instead of the much simpler and faster way of demanding the tailor to find a kimono the same size as the broken one he had held.

* * *

Although she loathed agreeing with someone who always considered himself as right, Sango had to admit that Sesshomaru was not wrong in what he said. She may have completely recovered from the physical wound she had inflicted upon herself, but the wound in her heart had not even start to heal. 

Miroku…it hurt her to even think of his name, let along his actions. Yet for a whole glorious day she had been so happy due to him.

His confession…her acceptance. She was overjoyed.

But she was to see him the very next morning in the company of a large group of girls, and even hugging and kissing some of them. That was the last attack required for her to break down completely, especially when she has already suffered so much: the slaughter of her whole village; the death of her father due to her own brother; the tortured soul of her dark brother caused by Naraku's manipulation; and now there was the additional pain of the betrayal of a lover.

Sango forced herself to smile due to the cheerful young girl beside her, who was chatting merrily about something even as she fingered the fur pelt that Sango had somehow managed to wrap around her body. It was not in her power to make anyone happy, but she did not want to make someone unhappy if she could help it.

"What did you just say, Rin?" she asked gently when the child stopped talking and was looking at her in what might be described as a pleading fashion.

"Rin want to know if Sango will stay with us forever now that Sesshomaru-sama wants you to as well."

"Sesshomaru? He…" Sango began, confused at why Rin would even think of this as until this morning, Sesshomaru had not see her ever since he rescued her. If she was to be truthful, then she would admit that she had been rather angry at being completely neglected, even though she knew that Sesshomaru rescuing her, and then taking her instead of simply leaving, was an act of miracle.

What Sango didn't know was that he has not neglected her as she believed.

"Because Sesshomaru-sama gave his pelt for Sango to wear! Surely that means he like Sango!"

At this Sango forced down her urge of snorting and only shake her head gently at the naïve child. After she failed to put her torn kimono together, he had thrown the pelt to her without changing his expression at all. All he said was this: "Have the decency to cover your self."

She could not understand why he would care as humans were so despicable to him, so surely her body was nothing that would interest him. She wonders whether it was because the sight of her body disgusted him, as he hated all aspect of humans so much.

Without any warning, the soft silk of the new kimono Sesshomaru found for her hit her in the face with the much more rough cotton of her familiar kimono that she had failed to find, and believed to have disappeared. Automatically, she fingered the fine silk with a slight wonder, being a yokai exterminator she was always used to wear clothing that were practical.

Sesshomaru forced his face to reveal nothing at all as he stated the explanation he had finally thought of.

"I only went to find you a kimono because the old one reeks of my idiotic half brother's scent."

"But nonetheless, I still thank you." Sango whispered, a very slight smile forming on her lips as she clutched the two kimonos.

He only snorted at this: "I want no thanks."

Because he did not want to regard what he did as right, nor did he desire to repeat his actions.2

* * *

1 I really don't think that there isn't anyone who doesn't know this, but just making sure. Sango literally means coral in Japanese.

* * *

_Author's Note: once again, this idea suddenly came. Well, first of all, I'll just explain what I know of my story. All that I know is the end- so the process is very confusing for me! I really like the new kimono incident and I hope that I didn't get out of character but I really tried not to. I guess what happened with the kimonos can be seen as a development of their relationship. Another thing I realize is that I have been focusing on Sesshomaru a bit too much so I will try to talk about Sango more in the next chapter, as this is as hard to accept as it is for me. As for Miroku…I haven't made him into a bastard or anything because I actually quite like Miroku (Although it is partly reflected glory as I really like Sango). When I finished my story I actually felt quite sorry for Miroku, at what will happen to him. (which does not involve in being sucked by his wind tunnel, I have seen too many author do this for my liking, although some of them I consider to be very good stories.) But the important thing is that he is not portrayed in the full wrong, or a completely negative fashion._

_One more thing: Jaken is present, although I'm just not sure whether he would come out at this rate!_


	3. kaze

_Author's Note: I suddenly had a wave of inspiration last night, and so I have been very good in writing them and then type it up right now, on the same night. I suddenly had the idea of putting up chapter titles by using a random Japanese word (although my knowledge of Japanese is pretty bad as I only know some random words). But anyway, that actually help me to get some inspiration._

_So this chapter title is Kaze, which means wind._

_Disclaimer: I don't own this, thought I'll say this a lot of times to make up forgetting about it in the very first chapter._

* * *

Even though the new kimono fitted her perfectly, Sango found herself unable to throw her tattered clothing away, because they were a reminder of what was real.

Whenever she walked under the night sky and its watcher the moon, with her hair decorated by Rin's flowers, she felt as if she had slipped into a fantastical life by having transformed into a princess.

These princesses whom Miroku found so beautiful…she couldn't help but to wonder at what Miroku would say if he saw her attired like this. In fact, she almost wanted to find him just to parade in front of him in this elaborate kimono. Would he then lavishly devote his attention to her as he always would to these princesses?

She felt beautiful due to this kimono- something she was never certain of before. Like many girls, she would stare hard at her reflection when she bathed, and tried to work out whether it was pleasing or not.

She never reached a conclusion by herself, or from other's compliments, because it was usually her skills that were praised, as everyone knew that she regarded her skills as the more important thing.

Thoughts of Miroku no longer hurt so much, he seemed too distant from her. Strange as it was, she felt safe here, nothing seemed to be able to invade this place. Rationally she should be sacred or at least be weary of Sesshomaru, but she was certain that he would not harm her in anyway.

It almost seemed that she was living in a fairy world, isolated from the harshness and cruelty of reality.

But the truth was that there was no such a place.

* * *

Rin was fond of walking with her, but Sango seemed to be by herself on this night, as the young girl had decided to sleep. She did not mind, as she welcomed a time of being alone with her thoughts.

As she was only a human, despite her great skills as a yokai exterminator, the hidden person was certain that she would not suffer any disillusionment about the true state of her privacy.

Sesshomaru had watched over her ever since she first began these midnight walks. He was reluctant to change the prejudices he had lived with for centuries, but he couldn't help but to feel admiration whenever he looked at her.

Dressed in a kimono worthy of a princess, she now looked so gentle and soft, but he only needed to shift his gaze to her dark eyes to see the determination and strength that could not be concealed just by being wrapped in the fineries usually used to restrain females.

That was what made her beautiful in his eyes.

It was the gentleness that existed with her strength- two characteristics that were usually separate, instead of being side by side.

Unlike the fragile princess his father ended up loving, or the miko his half brother was involved with, this human woman would not normally need protectors. In fact, he felt that the man whom she would allow to protect her, must be the one she loved the most.

As she would love him enough to exist alongside him, instead of dominating over him completely.

He was so lost in his reveries that he did not notice the stench of Naraku until it was right in front of them.

* * *

The user of wind brought her memories of her dead brother, because there were times when Kohaku had been beside Kagura, while the creator of Kagura was also the one who caused so many pains.

She wanted to give up everything to go back to these simple days when she had a home to return too. As she stared into the blades formed from wind, she seemed to see many faces.

Her stern but loving father; the slightly distant image of her mother who died many years ago; her brother whispering his fear of not being able to please their father or be as strong as her; the kind aunt like women who had kept her company when her mother was gone; as well as many of her childhood friends whom she could barely recall.

Each one of these people was dead due to Naraku.

Were Kagura's blades the path towards them?

If the wind user had intend to fight for the sake of killing, then she would have finally die, even though Sesshomaru was running to her- his hand stretched out to pull her away.

But the blades were slower then usual, allowing Sango to step away when she suddenly realized that she no longer wished to die.

A hand grasped her by the wrist and hurled her away, much to her immediate displeasure, as she had never been fully happy whenever someone fought for her, instead of fighting with her. But her expression quickly changed to one of shock when she saw the one who intended to protect her.

The attacks stopped, as Kagura was able to make her exist with the excuse of having to flee due to Tokijin's aura. Throwing her feather down, she quickly left the strange couple, although she was rather tempted to find out why the yokai who loathed humans so much would want to protect a human who was also a yokai exterminator.

* * *

"You saved me." Sango said softly, her hands slightly shaking under the kimono's trailing sleeves due to her nervousness.

He nodded, and even spoke: "I told you I would make sure that you stay alive." Fearing that this might be mistaken for compassion, he quickly added: "Although I do not see why, as you seem so eager to die."

At his reference to how she had remained immobile until the last moment, she smiled rather sadly.

"You will call me pathetic if you know my story- what cause me to act the way I do." She whispered. "Most people would probably call me weak as well. But these sufferings are deep for me for the simple reason that they are my pains."

She expected no reply from her companion…if he could be called that, so she began to walk back to the cave. A light wind tossed her hair into the wind to reveal her lonely and bitter eyes, showing her sorrowful expression.

Upon arriving in what became her home since the last few days, she gently picked up the fallen blanket and replaced it over Rin's sleeping form, as well as covering the little girl with her own blanket because this night was extremely cold. Then she sat down, wrapping Sesshomaru's pelt around her. He never asked her about it, so she continued wearing it.

"Maybe you are weak." He stated bluntly, standing at the entrance of the cave, but his voice was not harsh as it usually was, although it still lacked emotion. "But you are at least strong, as you understand what few could."

Watching him leaving once again, she pulled the pelt around her tighter. What was happening to her? Why was it that his opinion suddenly seemed to matter so much? The last time she had been so moved by someone's words was when Miroku proposed to her.

How could she even explain that it was the thought of him that allowed her to find the strength of stepping away from Kagura's attack?

By thinking of him, she had wanted to continue living, although she could not understand why. His amber eyes were still hard and distant, but yet she had wanted to be in his company a bit longer.

At least she didn't want to leave it yet by dying.

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, another chapter done, although I was expecting that this chapter would be the beginning of them being together, guess not yet. Maybe the next chapter? It's just that it is quite hard to write this fan fiction as I want to make every one rather in character. So hope that this chapter is alright, and Sango is focused more in this chapter, which is really good, as that is what I intended, although some were shown by Sesshomaru. I hope I did not get out of character. As to what I said about Sango, what I mean is that because she is such a strong woman that she would probably dominate her husband without intending to as she would not need to rely on him, so if she let someone protect him it is a sign of love, as she probably wouldn't need to. I hope that make sense…_

_As always, please review, as I said in the beginning, I am very uncertain about this fan fiction, as it is not definite. And one more thing, the other day I saw that someone actually put my story on their favorite list and as always, if you like my story that much to make it one of your favorite story then please reveal it! It will really make me happy!_

_By the way, please visit my homepage (my blog) by the link on my profile page as I recently did an Inuyasha 100 questions that I got from my sister, and it shows my views of Inuyasha. So hopefully that might be something interesting some of you guys might like to read._


	4. sayonara

_Author's Note: Well, first of all I am very flattered that some people actually think this is good enough to be on their favourite or alert list, so for these people, I will try and update quicker, but it is kind of hard. However, I did have some inspiration and so another chapter is done. I finally finished my Fushigi Yugi fan fiction, so I will be able to have more time to think about this story, as I won't be writing my Genbu Kaiden fan fiction just yet. (But I cannot promise anything yet, because the plot of this story is very random) It's quite funny as originally I thought this story will be done in about five chapters the most, but now it seems that it will be a bit longer. So I went to change my summary into a short story, instead of a very short one. _

_Sayonara means good bye, a more formal and permanent way of farewell, as opposed to ja ne, which means see you._

* * *

Once that she realized what she must do, she began to pack and at the same time she wished that she had more belongings to sort out, as her task was completed too quickly.

The last item to go into her small bag of possession was the elaborate kimono, she simply couldn't resist the temptation of holding it up to admire it a last time before she put it in her bag. Now that she was in her old and plain kimono again- which she managed to sew back, although the stitches were very obvious- the rich kimono was the only reminder of the many strange weeks she had spent here.

No matter what might happen, Sango knew that she would always treasure this piece of clothing due to the memory that it contains.

Strangely enough, Sesshomaru had been the one that made her recover from her mental wounds as well as the physical ones, as she now realize that she no longer love Miroku, and facing him would not be very difficult. The man she did not want to face had transformed into another.

If all her wounds were healed, then she has no excuse of staying here anymore. And the truth was that regardless of all that could happen, or what she might feel, she would eventually have to say good bye to Sesshomaru.

It was better to do it now, instead of delaying it and making the farewell more difficult by causing her already puzzled heart to be even more confused.

By leaving him now, she would be able to recall what had happened as a strange event, instead of being the beginning of another series of painful memories. It was impossible to forget, so she must do the next best thing by choosing how she would remember.

"I must leave now." She finally whispered, as she carefully folded the fine kimono and tucked it into her bag, then reached for the furry pelt that she had continued to wear.

* * *

Outside the cave, a little girl was playing happily as she had reached the belief that her whole world had become perfect, and would not alter. Like most children, she was unaware that adults tend to choose the most complicated path.

Sesshomaru was naturally not far away from the girl that really ended up as his ward, although he would never admit that he was watching her due to concern. No, he was not sitting there because he was slightly worried about her safety, he just happened to choose that spot as a seat.

The fact that it was also near enough towards the cave to allow him to immediately discover any harm that might befall on the human woman has certainly not crossed his mind at all.

As she walked out from the cave, he quickly turned his gaze away from that direction, least he had to admit to himself that he was actually thinking about her in any way.

She was dressed in that crude kimono again, and it really was quite a pity…not that how she appeared matter to him at all.

Silently, without announcing her arrival to Rin, she walked to stand beside him, then stretched her hands out toward him.

She was holding his pelt, what he had given her when he ripped…when she caused him to rip her kimono. He had allowed her to continue wearing it due to a strange whim that he was still unable to explain.

The pelt was actually a piece of clothing that served as a symbol of both status and identity, and the bearer of such a thing rarely allowed anyone else to touch it, let along wear it.

But in a moment of madness he had not only given it to someone else, he had let her, a human woman, to continue wearing it.

The even strange thing was that instead of snatching the pelt back to pretend that it never happened, he was almost…reluctant.

"I thought that I should return this to you as I am…" here Sango paused slightly, a bit disappointed to confirm that she had been right all along. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were still showing no emotions- there was not even a brief hint of warmness.

"I am leaving." She finished, releasing her hold on the pelt to let it drop onto Sesshomaru's hand since it remained by his side.

"Now?" he finally spoke after a long silence.

"Now." She repeated softly. "All my wounds are healed."

A silence surfaced again as he turned away from her to look at the playing Rin once more.

"She will not like it. She is attached to you."

"Then it is better for me to leave now to prevent her from being too attached to me. As I can not stay here forever, it will be best for me to go now."

He didn't say anything, and at this she sighed again before she turned away from him to retreat into the cave for the last time, to grab her belongings and leave.

After all, he made it clear that he did not really care personally whether she was here or not. If that was the case, then what was the point of remaining here?

* * *

From the shadows, he watched her picking up her bag and slipped it over her head, before she slung her boomerang over her shoulder. That was really all the possessions that she owned.

Taking a deep breath, she took a step toward the entrance of the cave, something that she had done numerous of time before. But the difference was that by taking her belongings with her, she was preparing to make this the last time.

He thought about letting her go, and make this episode as nothing but a queer incident. But he would always remember her…this human woman who was not only so different from all others that he had met, she was also the only one who made him act in ways that he never expected himself to behave in.

Since the very first day when he used Tenseiga to save her, he had begun to act uncharacteristically.

Sango was halfway out when he suddenly appeared in front of her. As always, he reminded her of a statue. Beautifully carved with only one flow: there was not the lightest hint of a smile.

Yes, she was willing to admit to herself, Sesshomaru was beautiful in a very strange way. But it was not this that affected her so much, in truth, she still did not understand the cause of her feelings.

"Sango…"

As he said her name for the very first time, she gasped slightly. She was well aware of the symbolism in his action, he now considered her to be a person, instead of just being a thing that he happened to come across.

"Sango," he repeated again. "Do not leave yet."

"But I will have to leave." She replied calmly, although she was actually very nervous and shocked at this turn of event. She hasn't even been this nervous when she faced Naraku!

"I know." He agreed, his voice was still rather flat, but it was softer then usual. "I know this. But now is not the time."

"Why not?"

"Because I do not wish to say goodbye yet."

"Why?"

At the repetition he could only shake his head, admitting to another that he did not always have an explanation.

"I do not know."

Even though he usually gained what he wanted, he was uncertain whether she would actually stay as he was not aware of any reasons that might cause her to. However, she actually smiled as she placed her belongings on the ground once more.

Her expression was very strange too, it almost seemed as if she was…relieved.

"I did not want to leave either." She said simply.

"Why?"

Like him, she did not really know how to answer the question. Like him, she could only repeat the following words.

"I do not know.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, they still aren't together yet but almost! I quite like this chapter as they almost got together. Sango is admitting that she have strange feelings for him, while in his denial, Sesshomaru is showing his feelings for her as well. I like the ending- when he realized that he doesn't want her to leave. So basically I quite like this chapter. As always, please review! I've been writing the next bit and it might break into two chapters, but either way they will be getting together soon! (and that is one of my rare promise in this fan fiction!)_


	5. netami

_Author's Note: initially this was going to be the chapter when they got together, but due to some careful consideration, I decided it is better to do it in the next chapter, otherwise this seems really rushed. But anyway, netami means jealousy (or so says the English-Japanese dictionary that I used.) by the way, for some reason this chapter didn't get put up when I thought I did…strange._

* * *

Things changed after that day, he would sit beside her when Rin finally grew tired enough to go to sleep. The two of them would sit in silence and stare hard at the other in an attempt of working out why they were both still here.

Strangely enough, it was not an uncomfortable silence.

Nonetheless she still decided to break it, and the task proved to be easier then her anticipations. She simply began to explain what happened to her family on a certain night- why she ended up travelling with his half brother.

He remained silent throughout her story, even when she began to tremble due to some of the memories, and if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes never once left her face, she would have thought that he fell asleep during her narration.

"That is why," She ended bitterly, "I want to kill Naraku."

She expected no answer from him, as up till now, all the talking in their 'conversations' was done by her. She began to feel a bit nervous for having revealed her past, as she was afraid of his interpretation.

Unable to continue holding his gaze, she walked to the sleeping Rin, a way for her to turn away.

"A strange tale." His voice almost made Sango jump up in alarm as it was completely unexpected.

"It is strange that you would do so much for a brother who is so…" the word he had in mind was useless, but something made him substitute it for less harsh adjectives. She deserved his respect for being able to tell him what had happened without crying at all. "A brother who is so troublesome and reliant."

"It is normal that I want to look after my younger brother!" she said angrily, although she was controlling herself as well, her instinct had been to scream "Don't you dare compare us with your dysfunctional family!" at him.

"I could never do something like that for Inuyasha."

Once again, she did not miss the sneer in his voice whenever his half brother was involved. Even though it was foolish to interfere in a pair of siblings' fight, her curiosity still won over her common sense.

"Why?"

"I hate him."

"I do not mean that, I want to know why you hate Inuyasha so much."

For the first time since she met him, she saw his face briefly attacked by emotions. Of course, she would not know that she was the first person to ask him that question.

It appeared as an easy enough question, he has hated his half-brother ever since he learnt of Inuyasha's existence…his survival. But he has to ponder about the answer, because he never really explained his reasoning to himself.

"I hate him," as if it wasn't bad enough that he was justifying himself to a human, he was also concerned about her reaction. "I hate Inuyasha because he caused my father to die…I lost the chance of being close to my father when I finally had it." Her dark eyes were so warm, almost bewitching, as he found himself unable to hide the truth. "But most of all, my hatred is caused by jealousy."

He told her what he wasn't even willing to admit to himself.

"Why would you be jealous of him when you are the one who had the chance of knowing your father as well as being the rightful heir?"

"I am his heir, but that is all I was to my father." He interrupted her bitterly. "Perhaps I might have been a son to my father had he not died because of Inuyasha."

As she worked out the truth, her dark eyes began to glow with a strange light. It was not pity, as that would only disgust him, it was a sympathy that was both genuine and sincere…something he could be grateful for.

"You were born for the sake of being born." She realized, her hand automatically stretched out to comfort him.

He did not accept her hand by holding it, but nor did he shove it away. Instead, he simply let it rest over his hand. He even began to describe his childhood for her.

While his parents were never unkind, they could not be called loving either. Their marriage had been for the simple purpose of producing a strong heir, and that certainly affected in the way they taught their only child. Under their teaching he was denied of possessing their love, causing him to be almost obsessed by his own strength- that was the only thing he was certain of.

Luckily, his parents realized their mistakes before he decide to reject all forms of love, they tried to make amend, but his father's death made it all too late. He chooses to deny love because he saw it as weakness.

Although his eyes ended up rather distant, he did not turn his gaze away from her at all- it almost seemed as if he was reminding her that he was still talking to her.

* * *

Rin went to sleep early that night, and the mischievous grin on her face went unnoticed by both adults, who were sitting outside the cave's entrance. Sango was in the elaborate kimono again, while Sesshomaru had put his pelt on his lap, finding himself unable to resume wearing it just yet.

"You are strong," he said, preventing her from speaking first. "Unusually strong for a human woman. What is it that cause you to kill your self when you already survived so much hardship?"

It was difficult for her to answer this question, although she had been preparing for it. She no longer loved Miroku, but it was still not easy to tell another about the dreams she once wove for her future.

Would he think of her as pathetic? Even if he might, she did not really care. She wanted him to know about her, because she would not have him accept her as something other then who she really was. Surely what happened to her was an indication that love related to weakness, but she was not afraid to tell him about Miroku's betrayal, because she felt that he would not be harsh to her.

His eyes darkened, while his lips curled into a sneer when she reached the act of betrayal. As he spoke, his voice was accompanied by great anger.

But they were not directed to her.

"He is a fool."

Perhaps he feared that he had revealed too much, as he left her without any further words. He would not be beside her any longer due to the strange effect she had on him.

She made him felt like a normal man, that was a sign of weakness, and he was also letting emotions taking control of his senses. When she told him about what the Monk did to her, he was angry that someone would dare to hurt her like that. He was also jealous that the monk had all her affections, she trusted him more then any others…

She loved him.

"I am jealous because of a human woman," he admitted. "I have become foolish because she has become special."

He didn't want her to leave him although he knew that she would do so one day. Her presence made him strangely content for some reason, and he was beginning to look forward to the end of each day, because he would spend the nights with her.

No one has ever affected him in such an impossible fashion before, he could probably work out the answer, but he refused to.

Humans were still weak and pathetic, especially his half brother's companions and the human woman who caused his father to die, because she was too useless to do anything herself.

Only Sango was different, because only she was special.

But what was he to her?

* * *

_Author's Note: this chapter have been rather difficult to write, and I am quite nervous about what everyone thinks. Once again, the story is developing really slow because I want to make sure that the two of them are still in character, but the next chapter should be the two of them getting together (perhaps that will be the hardest chapter to right…) I found it really hard to explain Sesshomaru's actions and can only hope that what I did is alright. I always thought that his mother died and then his father took up with a human woman, so oldest case in the world: there's jealousy. Or I thought that his mother really loved him and was very bitter at his father' s betrayal. But then his mother actually come out, and she is really…amazing? As there is no hint of her being the cast off woman as well, so I think that his parents marriage/relationship was purely political, or it ended before his father met Inuyasha's mother. So I had tried to explain why he would still hate Inuyasha given that his parent's relationship was political, and his mother doesn't actually really care. (he is such a hard character to write). But good news, Sango should be focused more in the next chapter- as we will be looking at her as she realized that she think about what she now feels for Sesshomaru._


	6. towa

_Author's Note: as I said before, this is the chapter when the two of them finally gets together. This is the hardest chapter that I have ever wrote and I noticed that even though I am obsessed by romance stories (all my fan fiction are dealing with romance, the category is always romance) I haven't actually focus on people falling in love that much, but rather, on people who are in love. In my fushigi yugi fan fiction, it was love at first sight, so the story deals with them when they both realize their love for each other, while in my genbu kaiden one it has the guy realizing he love her as he doesn't want her to leave, and in Lost I start the story with a couple that were already in love. So what I am trying to say is…forgive me if it is not done that good._

_Towa means forever as well as eternal, eien kind of means the same thing but I like the word towa better since I heard the song "Towa no hana"_

* * *

She was sitting with a bunch of lilies in front of her- Rin's latest gift. For the sake of the little girl, she had accepted it with a rather forced smile , as lilies brought her too many memories.

Her trainings had dominated her whole childhood, but there were times when she was able to pick flowers with other children. The flowers that she picked in these rare moments were always lilies, they had been her favourite flowers due to her mother.

She would be rewarded with a loving hug regardless of the type of flowers she had picked, but lilies always made her mother happier. That was why she ended up loving lilies- that smiling face with the garland of lilies was the few images she had of her mother.

Picking up one of the lilies in front of her, she managed to smile slightly as she thought of the bouquet her brother once picked for her. This must be another indication that her wounds were healing- she could think about him without crying every single time.

Was this an indication that she should start focusing on her own life?

But things had changed, she no longer wanted to marry Miroku. Instead, she was thinking about a yokai, trying to work out what she really felt towards him.

Her father once told her that the most dangerous type of yokai were those who could appear as humans…like him. But it was he that saved her when no one else could, and it was also he who made sure that she was healing.

Now they were sharing their pasts…neither of them condemning, or even judging.

What exactly were they doing?

More importantly, why?

As she told him, she was unwilling to leave him right now. In a way it was similar to how she had been with Miroku.

But there was a slight difference with her emotions, what she felt for Miroku was a love that was sweet and gentle, as he held her she would imagine the two of them living in a peaceful village with children. When she gazed at Sesshomaru, she only sees the two of them together in this cave.

She could only see him as who he was right now.

Perhaps she had fallen in love with Miroku because it had been ideal to do so. He was the first man to comfort her after her people were all gone, and since they were usually thrown together, it really shouldn't be that surprising for them to grow so close, and eventually fall in love.

With Sesshomaru…she was in love even though it seemed an impossible situation, at the very least it was highly unusual. She didn't even know how it had happened, nor could she work out the exact moment- although she had been afraid that something like this might occur.

Love was not as perfect as she had once thought, because it was not the path to eternal happiness. No matter what he might feel, this story would only end in tragedy. To love him would only cause her pain as they could never be together for a long time, and if she was somehow loved back- she would be burdened with guilt for being responsible for his pains.

"But I still want to be here," she realized, "no matter what, I want to be beside him.

"I am in love with him." She admitted, letting the flower in her hand fall to the ground.

* * *

If he had not been so occupied by his thoughts, then he would have heard her words and saved himself from agitation. But he was so eager to find out the answer that he didn't even wait for the arrival of the night.

He would only admit that he was in love if she could care for him…if being in love meant desiring her so much that he was willing to be weaker. As she smiled at him, he realized that he would actually give up some of his own strength if it would help her.

Strange as it was, he no longer considered his actions as degrading.

"Sango, what am I to you?"

Without hesitation, she told him the truth. She decided to be blunt, as she was getting tired of wandering about everything, eve if it meant that she might have to leave him.

Maybe she was brave because she believes that she had some sort of chance, as he was becoming very different from the yokai who saved her due to some strange reason.

"You are special to me because I think I love you"

She thought of many reactions, but having him place his arm around her shoulders to draw her close to him was certainly not one.

"I do not know what love is." He whispered, his voice finally gentle, and even though it sounded rather alien, she liked it. "But I do know that I want you to be by my side, and I wish to be the one you care for the most, because you have become the most special person to me."

"But you must know," she whispered gently as she tilted her head to look straight into his now warm eyes. "We will still have to say good bye."

He nodded, but he did not release her.

They would not have a long time together, but to any pair of lovers –even ones as strange as them- each single night could be like an eternity.

* * *

Kirara was to finally find her mistress a day after their declaration. Although he was glad at how happy she was, the other yokai's arrival reminded him that all this was only temporary. That was what made him to finally tell her of his other wish.

"I wish to have a child with you." He said softly to the woman who now spends each night intertwined in his arms.

At first she was puzzled, but then her eyes lit with understanding, as he had expected it would. "As a reminder that all this happened?"

"No matter what you will leave me first. That is unchangeable." He whispered. "But if we have a child then I can have part of you beside me."

"But the child will be a hanyou."

"I can give them a life different from Inuyasha's."

She shook her head and sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs as her eyes darkened.

"The child will be a hanyou." She repeated.

"But you will be the mother, so I will love them." He promised when he finally understood the implications of her words correctly. "I…I would still hate Inuyasha if he was a yokai."

Assured by his words, she allowed herself to be pulled into his embrace once again. Soon they would resume their love making. With Miroku, she had never been able to forget the importance of marriage, thus she had refused to make love to him when he suggested it after his proposal.

Such conventions were thrown away in regard to Sesshomaru.

Perhaps it was because every part of their relationship was the opposite of conventionality. Though they loved each other, they could never wed or remain together for a long time.

It was the complete opposite from her childhood dreams, what she could have if she returned to Miroku. He would probably still wish to marry her, and be faithful for periods of time. With him, she could be married with children who would have both parents.

She scattered these dreams because she loved Sesshomaru that much. The memories of being with him would be enough to comfort her when she was no longer with him.

It was almost cruel to let her love the man she would never marry so much more then the one she once agreed to marry.

* * *

_ Author's Note: first of all I did try to make this chapter good and by good I mean good, as well as not being out of character. But if you don't like, I wouldn't be angry. But anyway, I hope that what Sesshomaru ask of Sango is not really out of character, because as he would outlive for her for such a long time, I think he would want to have a child in order to remember what had happened with her, and prevent himself from forgetting. Maybe I will be able to expand this idea in the next chapter. But anyway, in regard to Inuyasha- as stated in the last chapter, his hatred for Inuyasha is mainly due to jealousy and how Inuyasha caused his father' death. Also, Miroku is not going to be a bastard in this story, Sango's refusal had nothing to do with his actions. I know that the eternity idea is cliché but I really want to use it so… Lastly, names are used a lot due the fact that Sango was thinking about both him and Miroku._

_If you don't think that this chapter is really bad then please leave me a review!!!_


	7. puraido

_Author's Note: I was quite surprised that my last two chapters has not been received very unfavorablly as I wasn't sure whether I managed to keep everyone in character, so that really made me happy! But anyway, here is another chapter, and I have finally arrived at the state when I can see what will happen. I think there are only three more chapters (excluding this one) before the story finishes. As always, enjoy and please review!!!_

_Puraido means pride._

* * *

He had knelt by her side and held her hand without any complaint throughout the ordeal, although it must have been very hard for him too, as he could easily lose both of them.

The result of the hardest battle she had fought in was the birth of their daughter.

As her parents had already expected, she was beautiful and perfect, but she must have been unsatisfied at having only surprised them with her early arrival, because she would shock them again with her appearance.

She was like her human mother in every way apart from the unusually sharp nails at the tip of her fingers, and the golden eyes of her yokai father along with having her ears pointed, instead of curved. Unlike her 'uncle', however, her ears were not on top of her head like a dog, but at the same place as a human's.

"It is not impossible to think of her as fully human." Her mother finally said as she handed her to her father, whose eyes remained tender for the last few months.

"She looks like her mother." He stated, his lips curled into one of his rare smiles "What will her name be?"

Without discussing it, they both knew that the child would be named by her, as he would be spending more time with their child anyway due to the much shorter life span of a human. It was important for her to name the child to ensure that she would not be forgotten by her daughter.

Initially she thought about following the practise of her people by giving the child an elemental name, but she gave up on the idea due to the arrival of the perfect name.

"Namida."1

"Are you sure?" he immediately asked, the smile replaced by a frown.

"One day she will be the only one you would be able to shed tears for." She whispered, her voice rather weak due to childbirth, "Perhaps…perhaps her name will also serve as a reminder of what will happen with her birth."

"You choose to leave tomorrow?"

She nodded and stretched her hands out toward him, wishing to be able to spend this last night in his embrace.

"This will be hard for Rin to accept. She believes that what happened is a sign that you will stay forever."

"Instead of the opposite. That is why I said it would be better if I leave before she ends up being too attached…"

"You did. But Rin…Rin was not the only one you should have warned." He said softly as he handed their daughter to her in order to wrap his one arm around her. "Yet such warnings would be useless. I have no regrets, and I would change nothing."

That night was the last night they spend together, as their eternity finally shattered.

* * *

She was to be dressed in her plain kimono once again with her few worldly possessions clutched in her hands tightly. The difference was that she would be leaving permanently this time, and not all her belongings were taken.

Her daughter was not in her arms, but in his…the one she was walking away from, when she wanted nothing more then to hold her daughter and be held by him.

But there were things that she had to do…things that she would not be able to do if she remained here.

Her people must be avenged, and by being the last survivor, she was bound to spend her life doing so. Until she ends this task, her life was not fully her's. That was why she had to leave this dream.

Naraku was a dangerous foe, so it was not impossible that this might be the last time she sees any of them. She could only hope that her daughter would be able to understand her actions if she ended up unable to defend herself due to an early death.

It was unthinkable that a mother was able to leave their child behind, especially when the child was only a day old.

How could she do such a thing then?

Because Sesshomaru needed Namida more then her- to remind him about how he had once saved a human woman and ended up in love with her. He also required their child in order for him to understand that however brief a time they had, it would not simply fade into nothingness with her death.

That was why she did not take her daughter with her.

* * *

He had entertained the idea of travelling with her in order to continue being beside her, and he knew that she would not reject his protection completely, because he was the one who possessed her love. But this question was never asked as doing so would be begging, and he still had his pride.

Likewise, she might easily agree to stay with him and abandon every thing else if he should ask her, but she refused to plead with him because of the vow she had made in front of the grave of her people: that she would avenge them by her own hands.

His pride refused to let him ask her to not leave him, while her pride forbids her to turn away from her chosen path. It was this same pride that did not let them reach a compromise by travelling together as neither of them were willing to beg or plead.

But didn't they love each other for that too?

Rin, to be expected, was still crying even though she realized that her tears would not help her to alter Sango's decision.

"But why? Why do you have to go away?" she repeated over and over again between her sobs. "You and Sesshomaru-sama were both so happy! I love both of you! And Namida, what about her?"

"Rin, stop this." Her guardian commanded, forcing all emotion to be gone from his voice, causing him to end up sounding too harsh, as the little girl's crying worsened.

"It is not possible to always do what we most want to do." Sango said softly as she placed her hand on Kirara- having reached her faithful companion at last.

The one who would take her away.

"Sango," he finally spoke again, his voice now very soft and even slightly shaky. "Sango, will you come back?"

"Of course." She whispered, her words muffled.

"Then when you return…I will mark you as my mate when you come back." He stated without any hesitation. "I love you, and unlike Inuyasha or that monk, I will always love you."

"I won't leave again when I come back." She promised.

Their promises were the only things that their pride allowed them to speak, even though there were so much more words that they wanted to say.

"Sesshomaru, I will return."

"And I will be waiting for you, Sango."

* * *

1 As there are no plural in Japanese, Namida can mean both tear and tears. (as in the thing that comes out from your eyes, in case- just in case somehow anyone thought of it as the wrong meaning.) which is not impossible, as sometimes I get so zoned out that really obvious stuff doesn't really register!!!

* * *

_Author's Note: as I said in the beginning, this story is not going to be happy story, and I guess it really shows in this chapter. Basically Sango leaves him because she feel bound by her duty, and Sesshomaru does not ask her to stay with him because he see that as begging, as he would not beg. What he said to Sango about choosing to leave the next day is very symbolic because it shows that he knows she would leave all along. As for why they refused to ask the other to travel with them, it relates to pride again- asking him to help in her quest, asking her to let him travel with her. So their pride really plays a large part in this bit. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and probably Shippo would be coming out in the next chapter!!! _

_I won't be updating for a week or two at least as I am at summer school (to shorten the years I have to spend there due to my degree) and I have got a test next Friday, then another three days later, and a lot of assignments so yes, I'll update when I have more time, although it's a bit annoy as I finally sees what will happen in the next few chapters!!!_


	8. uso

_Author's Note: Hi everyone, I am back. I finally managed to have some free time as I finished my horrible tests and assignments, but this break will be quite short as in a few weeks I would be doing exams so it's back to studying in a few days. But the main thing is I began to write this story once again, and for some reason what I intended to be only one chapter ended up as two chapters. I decided that I quite like the result of it being two chapters so as a result is an extra chapter. Still…only two more chapters left before the story finishes._

_Uso means both lies and lying._

* * *

It was raining…

The rain seemed strangely suitable, as she could recollect numerous tales where lovers had either part or reunite in the middle of some form of storm.

The hard droplets of water separated the weak links of the flowers on her head: the last garland Rin would be able to give to her personally. With great reluctance, she let the flowers slide down her hair- now loose from the usual white ribbon as he had took it- and eventually descend down.

Falling so fast that it was impossible for her to catch them.

She felt that the rain was taking away the few physical reminders she had of the past year. The crown of flowers was completely disintegrated now, and she could smell nothing but the bitterness of her tears amidst the rain.

Doing the right thing was hard, but having to come to term with her actions was even more difficult.

She did miss her friends, but she longed for him so much more, as he was the only one who could comfort her completely.

Kagome was a sweet and kind girl, true, but she was never able to understand her loneliness because she was always at the centre of attention by being the only one who could see the shikon shards, as well as being the most important person to at least two men- who would constantly fight over her. Even though Kagome would express embarrassment, Sango knew that she was secretly flattered, as every woman in such a situation would.

Inuyasha…she smiled slightly as she entertained herself with the idea of telling her hanyou friend that not only did she gave birth to his brother's child, he also intend to make her his mate.

But this would not be happening anytime soon, even though Inuyasha forgave her generously for her previous crime of stealing tessaiga, she doubt that he could accept this news well. Although, she bitterly reasoned, would he really care that much, as his whole mind was dominated by Kagome and Kikyo.

Perhaps she was simply jealous that Kagome could be the most important person to the one that she loved, unlike her. Miroku…she was always wondering whether she was special to him due to his lavish attentions to all those other women, they were rarely alone as his eyes were always wandering.

Unlike Sesshomaru, who never shifted his gaze away from her.

As for Shippo…she was fond of him, but it was obvious that he was more attached to Kagome. To her, Rin had become what Shippo was to Kagome.

* * *

She knew that she should be grateful for the rain, as they washed his scent away from her effortlessly, as well as giving her a few more seconds before her friends would sense her. But his scents were a reminder too.

Taking a deep breath she gave Kirara the sign to appear in front of those that she had not seen for a whole year.

Inuyasha and Shippo seemed to have stayed exactly the same, as they were engaged in another of their famous food fights, not far away was Miroku, mediating or thinking about some new plans.

But right now, the only person she could see had altered was Kagome. The younger girl was still wearing that strange top, only that the colour was different. Likewise, her skirt was longer and of a finer pleat. Lastly, her hair was also much shorter.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome immediately buried her into a tight hug, accompanied by Shippo, neither noticing their friend's nervousness. "Where have you been?"

"You better have a good excuse as we were all so worried!" Inuyasha butted in.

"Sango, I…" Miroku began at the same time, immediately realizing that she was looking at him in a different way…her eyes seemed slightly apologetic and rather cold.

Detaching herself from her friends' embrace, she began to speak the lies that she had practised with Sesshomaru. The words should be convincing as she had repeated these words over and over until she finally managed to stop crying.

She made up a story of having lost her memory due to the shock of killing her brother after witnessing Miroku's latest betrayal, and was saved by a hermit who looked after her until she finally recovered in every way.

"Then Kirara found me and at the sight of her I naturally remembered every thing…what I must do." She ended. This was not a full lie as she was forced to consider how much longer she could hide with Kirara's arrival.

Despite her practises, she was still rather nervous and even stuttered at one or two stages, but both Kagome and Shippo were so happy that she returned that they pushed away the possibility that she might have been hiding something. As for Inuyasha, he decided that he would accept what she said as the truth until they were proven to be lies.

The only one who was unsatisfied with the story was Miroku, because he still sought for the reason of why she refused to let him embrace her, as well as the cause of the change in the way she looked at him.

"What is it that you are not telling us, Sango?" he asked softly, even though he was desperately hoping that he was wrong.

He truly loved Sango, and he would never sleep with any other women due to her. The problem was that he was a fool by still enjoying the company of other females, as he was unable to resist accompanying a group of young girls the day after their engagement.

But he stopped all this when they found her gone, and he managed to stay true to his moral reform.

"Yes, there is something." Sango said in equal softness. "Houshi-sama, I break our engagement because I am now engaged to another, to the hermit that saved me. And I will definitely marry him."

"Sango…"

Suddenly, his broken voice angered her so much along with the slightly accusing eyes of the others. Why were they regarding her as having betrayed Miroku? He was the one who turned to other woman, while she had been driven to despair due to him. Why must she accept his infidelities in the first place? Why was she regarded as the one in the wrong when all she did was to love another when she closed her heart to the one that first broke it?

There were many types of love, and the truth was that a person must have their love returned in order to remain in love. That was why she was able to end her affections towards Miroku even though she once loved him, because Sesshomaru loved her, she would never stop loving him despite being apart from him.

"I did nothing wrong." She stated as she walked away from them to take out the elaborate kimono that was probably his first gift to her and held it against her.

No, she was wrong, the kimono was not the first gift, it was her life. He had returned her life to her, that was the first thing he gave her. The kimono was the second gift, followed by his love, and then it was their daughter.

Their path crossed only to unwind, but surely they would meet again and remain together, because that was what they both most wanted.

It didn't matter where they would be, as long as he was with her then she would be happy. There was also their daughter and Rin- they were like her family- what she thought she had lost forever when Kohaku finally died.

"I want only this now." She whispered as she clutched to the kimono even tighter.

* * *

_Author's Note: I am sure I have mentioned this before, but this story's main focus is on Sango and Sesshomaru, so this is why the others are kind of in the back ground. I think it become really obvious with this chapter, as even though the rest come out, they are not really important. Wow…first chapter where Sango is alone, next chapter would be Sesshomaru, no Sango. The opposite of this chapter. What happened is that this chapter is meant to be like this: Sango thinking, then sees her friend; Sesshomaru comes out- what he does will be shown in the next chapter; and then ends with Sango telling her story to her friends._

_I think what Sango did would be quite hard for the rest to accept because in my opinion, Inuyasha and his friends are so tightly packed that you just feel that if Inuyasha and Kagome are going to be together, then Sango and Miroku would be together. So I guess if Sango choose to be with someone else, it almost seems that she is breaking the bond in their group. I don't know, that is just my opinion. As for the views of love…I don't know what I feel to that myself, personally I guess that is probably what happens in most case, but I also believe that it is possible you might just love someone forever even if they don't return your love._

_As for Miroku…what happened is that he was just flirting with other women, and that was it. I think Miroku would probably never stop flirting with others, but yet I think to an extent, he would be faithful to Sango in that sense- I really don't think he would be sleeping with any other woman ever again. But yet I cannot help but to ask: why should Sango have to put up with that? Why can't she have someone who will be faithful in every way? I guess that is one of the causes of my support of her being with Sesshomaru (along side various reason)._

_Some advertisement: I put up this weird list on my blog quite sometime ago- about what pairings I like or dislike. One of the categories is Inuyasha, please go and have a look. It should be quite interesting. My blog is my homepage so it is accessible if you go to my profile._

_Lastly, there is the little detail of Kagome being in senior high school. That really is a…'I'm doing this because I suddenly want to.'_

_Anyway…I just hope some people enjoyed this chapter and please continue to the next chapter!!!_


	9. mamoru

_Author's Note: this is kind of a default chapter in a way, as it was suppose to be in the middle of the last chapter. but I decide to make it into a new chapter as it got quite long, and I like most part, so I don't want to delete it. Basically this chapter focuses solely on Sesshomaru (although he does naturally think of Sango ). I won't say anyway because I don't want to give much away so all the explanations would be in the author's note at the end._

_Mamoru means protect, to protect._

* * *

Ironically, as she used lies to explain herself, he ended up convincing others that the rumours which had begun were truths.

The current region of the West was much like the son that she ruled on behalf of. By being able to hide her emotions so well, most believe them to be non-existent.

That was why, she could tell that her son had changed easily, as they were too similar.

"So the stories I've been hearing are true." She began easily, not taking her eyes away from the infant her son was holding protectively. "My son is travelling with a human girl, and has recently acquired another human infant."

"Have your eyes blinded your sense of smell?" he immediately retorted back.

For the first time in his life, he was awarded with the satisfaction of surprising his mother. Her eyes narrowed at the same time as a frown appeared on both her face and mouth, and she even took a step toward him in disbelieve.

"A hanyou…"

"My daughter." Her son stated this so calmly- as if him siring a child with a human was not the most impossible thing. She had always thought that the only way for the West to have an heir would be forcing him into an arranged relationship, as he seemed both uninterested and unconcerned with such things.

The idea had remained in her head due to the obvious reason that it was impossible for her to carry it out.

"She might be my only heir." He continued easily, his tone almost too calm. "Although I might be able to have a son when I am reunited with the human who will be my mate."

"Your children will be hanyou…"

"They will rule as my heirs, because I will only sire children with her. And I," he would have rested his hand on the hilt of Tokijin to emphasize his point if it wasn't for the fact that it was already engaged in another task. "I will protect them from anyone that dares to bear them any ill."

"You will protect them…"

Once more, she recollected the final time she saw her mate- it was just before his elder son saw him for the last time too. The two of them had stood side by side to look at their son, one of the few things that brought them together.

"He can be very strong, but he will never be strong enough if he only live for himself." Had been the final statement of the one who sired her son. "If he have no one to protect then he will continue living recklessly, nor would he be able to reach his maximum abilities- he would always just see that level in others as they protect their loved ones from him."

"And we are to be blamed for that." She admitted, one hand tugging at the fur she wrapped around her shoulder, her status was a constant reminder of why she entered into such a relationship in the first place. "We taught him wrongly., but we might still be able to correct him. That is why I ask you to not go to her in your condition now, as you will surely die."

"I cannot abandon her!"

"Then you would abandon your own son." She reasoned. "How would I be able to let him understand the importance of protecting someone when you will die from it?"

But he still left, and that was also the day when her son finally closed himself completely due to his obsessive quest for power. He even neglected his duties as the lord of the West by leaving his territory. She realized that the reason he had once protected the West was not due to any love for these land and people, but for the sake of showing all that he could do what his father did.

Her hand closed over the necklace that Inunotaisho had gave her. She was meant to use to help her son grow stronger when he was deemed worthy enough to know of tenseiga's other secrets by having gained compassion.

It seemed that she would still be using this meido-seki to let him wield tenseiga with a higher level of power, only that it would be done in a different way. In a way that neither of them had even considered to be possible.

* * *

He knew his mother well enough to detect the light that suddenly appeared in her eyes, as well as recognizing it as a bad sign.

"I had been waiting for you for a different reason." She began, her lips curled into a sweet smile as she launched her bait by dangling the necklace in front of him. "I can show you a way to make tenseiga more powerful. Of course, such abilities do not come freely, you will have to make a journey that is relatively dangerous."

Though his outer expressions remained immobile, he was fuming inwardly. He should have realized that just as his mother had always been able to hit him at the one spot that would hurt, she would be able to find a way to rob him of his original certainty.

Tenseiga…how long had he spent in cursing his father for giving him a sword that he could not use to kill? Even though he would now be grateful to the blade forever for having brought Sango to him, he still desired more.

The truth was that he would not be satisfied until the sword let him used it as his father had been allowed to use it.

But the consequences of accepting his mother's offer was too great. He had never worried about what might happen with his death until he met her, and then held their child in his arm. He realized that he could not act in a reckless fashion anymore as his death would leave both his daughter and Rin without someone to look after them.

He would never let his daughter grew up as Inuyasha had. Wasn't that why he returned to this palace in the West? Because it was safer.

I made a promise to your mother, he told Namida silently, I will keep it. If I fail…I cannot face Sango again.

As he turned around to look at Rin, the little girl finally smiled again, and he vowed that he would protect Rin as well. She was like a daughter to him now, and he owed her many thanks for all that she did: to let him start caring for another. Without her, he might never have saved Sango as he would not feel a need to do so.

"No." he declared out. "I will not make this journey."

The sudden murmuring of the blade forced him to finally hand his daughter to Rin in order for him to pull the blade out and examine it.

"Tenseiga heard what I could not hear." His mother explained as she returned the necklace to its original position again. "It consider you as worthy as wielder as your father was. Tenseiga will now let you use it as it had allowed your father to use it."

* * *

He ended up sitting at one corner of the garden with their family's' faithful hounds in front of him. He was glad of their company as unlike all the other yokai in this palace, they did not understand that what he had announced a few hours ago was an unusual thing.

"You must all look after Namida and Rin." He ordered, aware of the murmurings that could not be destroyed despite his warnings.

Not for the first time, he turned to thoughts of Sango, she must be with her friends by now. It was strange how she could still make him behave in such a foolish fashion even when she was no longer beside him. He ended up wandering whether she was thinking of him, and being slightly angry by the idea that she might be distracted from doing so due to that monk.

He knew that it was better for them to part as travelling with her would not be safe for their daughter, or for Rin. But he couldn't help but to imagine about the happiness such a journey would bring.

Once more, the question his mother had asked echoed inside his mind with his answer.

"Are you happy with your actions?"

"If I had not been happy then I would not be sad now."

* * *

_Author's Note: so originally this chapter was just the middle of the last chapter, but as I said I like the result. I guess this shows how much Sesshomaru changed as he want to protect someone very strongly. First of all about tenseiga…in this fan fiction I am saying that Sesshomaru knew that his father could use tenseiga as a weapon instead of just a sword to save people, and since there is the whole idea of tenseiga choosing him to be the wielder, and whether he was worthy enough, I decided to add in the bit of tenseiga letting him use it to a higher level due to hearing him deciding to actually give up the chance of being stronger in order to protect Namida and Rin. I don't think this is going too far as he did say something like 'to let this sword gain power due to your life being lost is not worth it' when Rin died, and Tenseiga does seem to be a sword with a mind of its own much more then tessaiga, as tenseiga often cause Sesshomaru to do something._

_Although I have to say, initially I thought about having him make the journey and doing something like the manga, only that it involved both Namida and Sango instead of Rin. I don't know, probably a scene when he refused to come out without his daughter as he'll say something like he could not face Sango due to what had happened. But this ended up as the final version and I think this outcome of his realization is quite good too._

_Lastly, in regard to him addressing hounds, it seems that yokai are often accompanied by animals that are similar to them, both Koga and Ayame have wolves around them, and that bird princess had a lot of birds with her, while these bat yokai had all these bats, so I guess Sesshomaru and his family would have dogs with them._

_Continue reading and review please! Only two more chapters to go! (unless the same thing happens again…) Maybe I should say only two more updates…_


	10. namida

_Author's Note: I'm back!!! I finally finished summer school, I finally got my exam finished and I have a few days of freedom before all the madness of university start, I think almost two week so roughly 12 days I think? But anyway, I was looking at my stats the other day and it is really sad when people remove you from their favourite list. I mean, I can understand why but still…cause you get so excited at the fact that you're story is regarded as a favourite story and then one day_ _you switch your computer on and you see that some people removed you from the list._

_But anyway, this is the second to last update, but in a way this is really the final chapter because I think the next chapter is kind of like an epilogue._

_As I mentioned before, Namida means tears._

* * *

In the end, Naruka was killed, his death achieved through the sacrifice of many. Koga was one of the first to be killed in the final battle.

He ended up dying with a final declaration of love to Kagome, where he told her that he had no regret at all for what happened. He wanted nothing other then to be with her, and since that was not possible, he willingly accepts the next best thing: giving up his life for her.

He also apologised to Inuyasha as well, admitting that despite everything he considered the other to be a friend. Inuyasha too, realized that to an extent his relationship with Koga was what he desired to have with a brother: constant bickering with hidden affections.

"Make sure you give Kagome happiness, or I'll really never forgive you!" was his final words.

Naruka's last victim in both the final battle and his fifty years of life was Sango. But unlike Koga, she clung onto her life stubbornly, refusing to end all her pains by dying.

Her friends didn't understand that she fought with her death for the sake of delaying it, not to overcome it. Though she wanted to live she was fully aware that her life was only a loan ever since the day when she had ended it herself.

But she refused to die before he came. She would see him for a final time in this life.

She had changed into that elaborate kimono once more, even though part of the fancy fabric was stained due to her wounds, and she also brushed her hair out. She also insisted to sit right outside Kaede's hut, instead of lying on a cot inside.

Miroku was kneeling beside her with Kagome. Though the two of them had not become lover again, he still loved her. A whole year had passed since the day she broke their engagement, but until now, he never once gave up hope. As for Kagome, she still loved the older woman as an elder sister, although Sango had altered in a way that Kagome could not really follow.

Inuyasha was standing up, even though he was shaking slightly. Sango had become one of the few friends that he had, and would have in his long life, and he simply couldn't accept the fact that she would soon be gone.

"Hurry." She whispered once more.

Unknown to anyone, it was exactly like the night when Inuyasha was born. The dying woman stretched out her hand toward the moon as a final plea, while the one she waited for was running to her.

* * *

At the approaching scent of his brother, Inuyasha immediately made a move to draw tessaiga. But much to his surprise, Sango raised her hand to grab his arm away from his weapon. 

"He has not come for you." She managed to whisper, her voice now barely audible.

"Then he's after the now completed shikon shard or something like that!" Inuyasha decided, still drawing his weapon out.

At this, Sango immediately shook her head, suddenly very angry. Did Inuyasha truly understand nothing of his brother? Sesshomaru desired tools that would make him stronger by letting him channel his own strength better, not something that offered 'false power'.

"Without Tokijin I am still powerful, as Tokijin is only a tool." He had explained. "But if someone lacks a shikon shard then they will lose al the power they had, they become the tool of the shikon shard."

"For me, to see me!"

Her friends' reaction no longer mattered, because they would soon find out about the truth of that missing year anyway.

"I love Sesshomaru." She finally said, rather happy that she could say this to someone other then Rin, or the person in question himself. "And he loves me too."

Kagome's first reaction was to place a hand on her forehead, wandering whether this was caused by being feverish, while Inuyasha would have laughed if she was not dying.

"This is the truth… he saved me with Tenseiga." She continued. "We ended up as lovers and I… I even bore him a daughter."

Miroku desperately wished that this was all the result of pain, but the seriousness in her tone, and the slight smile that accompanied her words made him doubt that she was lying or hallucination. As she spoke of having a child with another…he felt a deep pain gnarling his heart…he wanted to have a child with her so much!

He did not have much space for his own grief though, as he finally understood all the pains his foolishness had put her through, as well as suffering the shock of knowing that he had almost killed her through his own actions.

* * *

Suddenly, she made an attempt to stand up. Both Miroku and Kagome immediately forbid her to do so while Inuyasha turned to face the one that cause this. 

Sesshomaru was walking towards her, holding a bundle in his arms very carefully, he was followed by Rin- who was clutching onto a garland of lilies.

As usual, everyone regarded his face as expressionless, but she was able to see the sadness in his eyes as he saw her broken body. Perhaps it was not wise to let this be the final memory he, Rin, and even Namida would have of her, but she wanted to see them a last time so desperately.

"Let me hold Namida." She said softly.

At her mother's touch, the little child immediately ceased her crying, and even started to giggle.

"Forgive me," she said softly, "But know that I love you, and I only left you the first time because your father needs you more. If I have a way to stay now…"

At this she broke off, unable to continue as her daughter was so happy! She kissed Namida on the forehead for what would be the final time before she handed her to Rin. Like last time, the older child was weeping.

"Look after her as if she is your own sister…as you would have been a daughter to me." She instructed gently, after she barely managed to embrace Rin. "I will never worry about Namida if you love her as your own sister."

Rin's tears prevented her from doing anything other then to nod and hold onto Namida even more tightly.

There were many words that Sango had plan to say to Sesshomaru, but he silenced her by shaking his head as he pulled her into his embrace, he was acting in such a tender fashion to her, which forbid the others to deny his affections toward her.

"Do not say anything, because every extra word will bring you pain." He whispered hoarsely. "You've suffered enough."

This was never an ending that they want, yet they have considered this outcome. There was no need for him to reassure her in anyway, as she knew that he would not let grief consume him. He would still be able to continue with his life despite his pain.

"Sango," he whispered again as he kissed her on the forehead, "you are my mate because I can never be with another."

Beside them, Inuyasha openly chocked when the crescent moon slowly appeared on the spot where his brother had kissed. He knew enough to understand that his brother was throwing away all convention by openly marking a dying human woman as his mate.

"A hanyou will be the heir." He accidentally said aloud, too shocked at what he just witnessed. It was true that their father had caused a great scandal by falling in love with a human woman, but he did not make his hanyou child with her into the heir.

"Do not ever compare my daughter…" his brother began angrily, but broke off when the woman he loved tugged at his sleeve lightly.

"Don't turn away from me." She implored.

At this he nodded- he who never listened to any orders, pleadings, reasoning, or threats.

"I regret nothing." He told her again, and was rewarded with a smile this time. "I would change nothing."

Her body finally start to grow limp, and her eyes began to close. Even though he wanted to shake her to prevent her eyelids dropping down, he knew that there was no way to save her. He must let her go now if he truly loves her, as that was the only way for all her sufferings to end.

The last thing she saw was the tears in his eyes- what he stubbornly refused to shed. At this she couldn't help but to smile.

"I know you are grieving for me even if no one else can see it." She whispered. "Because I love you and know that you love me back."

The first tear that he shed in his whole life was to land on her finally closed eyes.

Beside him, Rin placed the garland of lilies on Sango, her shaking hands a contrast to the other's now forever still body.

* * *

_Author's Note: well, how did every one think! Ok…this fan fiction was meant to be like this all along. And as I said in the very first author's note, this will not be a happy story, and I even label as a romance/tragic. When I had the idea I think I had the idea of this being a tragic story- where the life she had after Sesshomaru saved her with Tenseiga would only be temporary. I really believe that Sesshomaru is the type who will fall in love with someone, and will never stop loving them no matter what- which is why I added that thing about him making Sango into his mate, as I want to say that he will always grief for her and he'll have no other. As for the moon bit- that is just something I believe._

_As for Koga dying, I don't that have anything against Koga but I just really think that he is going to die in the final battle. I really think that he will die for the sake of Kagome with a final declaration of love as well admitting to Inuyasha that he actually considers him as a friend._

_As always I hope that everyone like it, and please leave a review! I think another reason of why I like reviews so much now will be because reviews does not get removed. I mean…I shouldn't be but I couldn't help but to kind of feel gutted when 2 people removed tears from their favourite story list._

_Next chapter will definitely be the last chapter! And I will post it up no matter what (even if I receive a lot of flames for having killed Sango in this chapter)_


	11. Sango

_Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter, the epilogue. To be honest I don't know what is worse, flames or the lack of flames. But well…no matter what I am determined to finish this story. So here it is, the end._

_As I have mentioned before, Sango means coral._

* * *

The first to arrive were Inuyasha and Kagome. The former had changed little due to his acceptance of being a hanyou, but Kagome was not in the ceremonial robes of a miko, having taken over the role which was once held by Kikyo and Kaede. She seemed more mature, even though the shikon shard that she had reabsorbed into her body has already affected her aging- to let her age as Inuyasha would.

The two of them were happy, there was nothing that forbid them to be so. They had what any lovers most desired: to be with the object of your affection and grow old with them.

"But not everyone can have a happy ever after ending." Was the last thing Miroku had said to them before he left them without any warning. "So I must do what I must."

They had not seen him ever since Sango died. That was no unnatural as they rarely leave the village, while Miroku seemed to begin a permanent sojourn. Their only hope was that he would be at her grave this year.

As Kagome knelt in front of the grave, she heard the sound of metal clashing together. At this she immediately turned around hopefully…

It was Miroku, but he had changed greatly. He appeared much older as the once cheerful monk now wore a permanent frown, and there was a deep weariness that clung to him.

Much to both Kagome and Inuyasha's surprise, Miroku was followed by a very serious young boy- but there was no sign of a woman.

"I have an heir but I am not married." He stated bitterly. "This," he gestured to the grave, "Is the only woman I would marry."

Was it really a surprise that his son was so grim?

"It has been a whole decade since we first met." Kagome began softly.

"And ten years since I made the mistake that ruined my life."

There were many words to be exchanged but no one knew how to say them due to the long absence. As for the woman whose grave they were visiting, they still did not know what they should tell her.

Luckily for them, or maybe not, two more people arrived.

A young woman of eighteen years old was holding the hand of a child that could only be nine years old if they were right in their guess, both of them held a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

The young woman was a human with rather dark hair that she gathered back with a white ribbon, the style seemed very familiar. There were little hints of the girl who had ran barefooted with her hair in a permanent mess in this grown woman, dressed in a fine kimono.

Her companion was in an equally elaborate kimono, and since she had her raven hair untied with her head bowed down, her yokai traits were barely visible. But they still managed to figure out her identity as it was not likely that anyone else would visit this isolated grave.

"So we finally meet up here." the now grown Rin said as she nodded to them very formally- a habit that had become permanent due to having lived the last nine years in Sesshomaru's palace.

"Where is my brother?" Inuyasha butted in bluntly.

At this, Rin sighed. Her guardian that had become a father to her was never the same after her death- the woman she had hoped to have as a mother. Even though Sango had only been about ten years older then her she had seemed older, like a mother instead of an elder sister. Rin found herself unable to do the same to Namida because she could not offer the same assurance that Sango had offered her- a mother's assurance.

As for her guardian…those who did not know him well would say that he was not affected by her death, but because she was aware of his character, she could recognize the full depth of his sorrow.

"He never stopped his grieving." She whispered sadly.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited until night time before he knelt in front of her grave once again, as he would every single year on this particular day. Unlike his two 'daughters' he did not bring any flowers, instead, he would place some sort of fancy gift on her grave- objects that he would have liked to hand to her himself.

Strangely, they were usually rather feminine objects. Perhaps he chose these things due to the knowledge that he was one of the few people whom she would gladly accept these gifts from.

He brought her a comb made from coral this year. Sometimes he would wonder what happens to these annual gifts and would berate himself at the amount of concern.

There was a sense of peace here, one of the causes of him laying her body to rest in this very area. Initially he had wanted to bury her in the courtyard of his palace so she would always be near him, but he changed his mind when his mother asked him whether she would have wanted her resting place to be there.

So he chose this place, as they had been very happy here.

Eight years passed since her death, and many more years would come before he finally sees her again. It was ironic, and even unfair, that their daughter would be able to be reunited with her first.

He would not use the cliché of saying that he died with her, as he was able to carry on living, but there seemed to be an emptiness in almost everything, one of the exception being the time he spends with Namida.

He would have loved their daughter no matter what she looked like, but her remarkable resemblance to her made everything easier. Looking at Namida made him recollect all the happiness he once had because of Sango.

These memories were enough to let him have no regret.

Perhaps the greatest effect she had on his life was making him see death as a way of reuniting with her, instead of just being something that marked the end of his long life.

It was because she made him understand what it meant to live.

* * *

_Author's Note: There, finished. So what does everyone think? Since this is the last chapter, this story is now finished, so this will be my final plea. If you have read my story and liked it then please leave me a review, I promise I will reply to it. (an apology to Taijiya85 and OneInulover for not replying to their last reviews…but I swear, if you two are willing to leave me reviews again I will answer them.) I also make a plea to all those who have ever put my story on their favourite and alert list, if you like it that much then please leave me a review, because some of you haven't! (jokes- cookies for all!)_

_As for Miroku…I think what makes him quite a tragic figure in this story is the fact that he never stopped loving her, but had to know that she loves another, and even sired a child with him, while he himself was forced to sire a child with another woman. Granted that it is his own fault, I still feel a bit sorry for him._

_Ok, since this is the last author's note for this story I'll make it a bit longer. In general I have enjoyed writing this fan fiction very much. In a way it is a trial of something different, and I have enjoyed writing this fan fiction. As I said before I really like Sango x Sesshomaru stories and I am just so glad that I have been able to contribute. In a way, writing this fan fiction also made me support and like this parings even more. A message to all those that support the Sango x Sesshomaru pairing: continue support them and don't let anyone persuade you otherwise! They are such a good couple! (my sister think I'm nuts doing this as there is nothing going on between them in the original story but I don't care!!! I think they will make an excellent couple!) And also, don't feel shy about putting your stories up! I was afraid of putting tears up but I am so glad that I did, because the feedback is really good, granted that I complain a lot but I do get reviews and there has been quite a few hits! Do put your stories up (to be honest, I'll love to read a bit more Sango x Sesshomaru stories. When I first used the filter to search for them I really wasn't sure whether I could find any)._

_I am also thinking about writing a longer Inuyasha fan fiction one day (naturally still SangoxSesshomaru) but it'll be very different from this one. This one have what I think will happen to the real story (Inuyasha being a hanyo, Kagome staying in the feudal area, Koga dying, Miroku still having an heir if she dies…) ie. That one will have a lot of stuff that is different from the original story. If I write that one it'll be longer and the writing style will probably be more like my two fushigi yugi ones but I won't be doing that for a while as I have several one shot fan fictions that I want to do, as well a Genbu Kaiden fan fictions._

_But I'll just share out my basic ideas for the longer Inuyasha fan fiction that I hope to write. The story will start with Sango and Sesshomaru separated from one another, and there will be many constant flash back about the past Sango and Sesshomaru had together or separate. The most different part will be that the two of them have been together before Sango joined Inuyasha and co, and before Sesshomaru loses his arm…in fact Sango's action will be part of the cause of Sesshomaru's actions. Eventually they will get reunited…gosh…it doesn't sound appealing but I do hope people will read it when it get written, I'm not that good at doing summaries._


End file.
